FULL CRACK CROSSOVER
by Choco.Chocolate
Summary: Co-written with Allison  In which Princess Party Pooper goes on a magical mission to learn how to dougie with his friend Bob the unicorn, who liked sitting around, eating Froot Loops, and watching YGOTAS.


ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A PRINCESSGUY NAMED PRINCESS PARTY POOPER (who was a guy).

One day he wanted to learn how to dougie.

But he wouldn't learn without his friend, Bob the unicorn, who liked eating Fruit Loops and watching YGOTAS.

SOOOOOOO he went to Marik Ishtar for advice on how to bring him up from the dead.

"Marik!" he cried out, "help me revive BOB!"

Then Marik said " ONLY if you give me a hug."

Then Princess Party Pooper did a little jig, "eh, he's not worth it."

So the princess grabbed bob and they went to Mount Olympus for the muses' help.

"Maybe they'll teach me how to dougie" he thought.

Too bad he got kicked out for his outrageous fashion, hairdo, and various other things.

"No one so GEY shall be allowed on my Olympus!" shouted Zeus as the princess plunged down down down.

Then he landed splat on asphalt, where Bob managed to peel him off and use magic sprinkles and rainbows to revive the princess.

THEN Taylor Lautner came up and kicked his face.

What a mean big headed weirdo he is.

tsk tsk.

Afterwords, it started raining male countries!

"It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!" Sang the princess.

UNTIL America landed on him.

Then Japan had to give him CPR...with his tongue.

"When did Japan learn CPR?" Everyone was amazed.

But poor China was envious. HE wanted Japans "CPR".

A random psychic girl who could read minds walked by and hit China. "STOP THINKING GAY THOUGHTS."

And then Austria started playing "Requiem for a dream".

"I LOVE YOU MOZART!" he yelled.

Mozart then looked down from the heavens "I love you too, young one." then disappeared into sparkles then floated down like cotton candy.

then came LUDWIG VAN BEETHOVEN! playing symphony no 5.

Everyone was in awe at the magicalness appearing before them.

"Vampires! :'D" America sobbed/grinned.

"You git, you're thinking of Twilight again." Iggy hit him over the head.

Then Mr Beethoven said to Austria "I love you also because i'm TOTALLY NOT GERMAN and i'm TOTALLY AUSTRIAN DUUUUUUUUUH!"

then Germany hid in an emo corner.

"GET OUT OF MY EMO CORNER!" Yelled Tamaki from OHSHC.

"YEAH" yelled Ranma from Ranma ½.

Then a little girl stole Switzerland's gun and shot down almost everyone. Except for the Hetalia guys.

Then Russia danced over in a tutu and killed the girl with his mad ballet skills (and his pipe a little hehe).

Then Switzerland had a little sissy fit because Russia also destroyed his favorite gun (the one that the girl had stolen).

Then came along Pytor Tchaikovsky (his name is hard to spell ;A; ).

"VOOOOODKAAAAAA!" he yelled "Let's go write some ballet and learn how to dougie everyone!"

"Great" said Princess Party Pooper. "It took this long to learn how to dougie."

"Nyeh." said Bob the unicorn.

Then they were inn a ballet studio listening to kpop and learning how to dance like superjunior.

"sorrysorrysorrysorry" they sang.

"HEY I THOUGHT WE WAS GONNA DOUGIE!" someone yelled.

Then Bakura crashed through the window "I HEARD KPOP."

Then appeared Marik riding on Bakura's back like he was a pony. "Let's listen to gee!" Marik shouted.

"Oh come on that songs so old!" Bakura argued.

While they argued, Princess Party Pooper was giving Sealand a ride on Bob. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEdesuyoEEEEEEEE" he yelled.

"I'm to f*cking old for this sh*t." said Bob in unicorn language.

Then Marik and Bakura ended up making sweet hate all night.

When Iggy came in on this scene everyone froze.

silence.

until "HE is the gay one."

Bob and Iggy then had a staring contest. "what the h*ll are you staring at?" America asked him.

"UR MOM!" iggy yelled.

"**** **** ******** with a bucket of ***** in a castle far away wear no one can hear you ****** ***** with barney and your ******* and ******." America countered.

"... i have to pee-tinkle." Marik said randomly.

"There's a bathroom over theeeeeere." France pointed, but it was really a broom closet, but no one needed to know that, did they?

Marik walked in "... WHERE'D THE URINAL GO?" he screamed. "OMG SOMONE CALL THE POLICE WEVE GOT A URINAL ON THE LOOSE!"

Everyone then panicked because everyone knows that urinals are actually man-eating monsters that suck people into their drains of DOOM.

Then Marik yelled "OMG IM SO SCARED I'M GONNA LOOSE CONTROL OF MY PEETINKLE!"

"NOOO NO NO NOONONONO PLEASE PLEASE hold it!" everyone yelled.

"PICKLES!" Greece yelled.

"DELICIOUS!" America yelled.

"OMFG MARIK'S GONNA LOSE HIS PEETINKLE AND IT'S GOING TO FLOOD AND WE'RE ALL GONNA , ARU!"China yelled.

"OMIRA before I die I have one thing to say to you Greece!" Egypt yelled.

"Yes?"

"I... I"

"Yeeeeeeeeees?"

"I l-"

Greece blushed.

"I love kitties too!" Then they embraced and they petted their awesomesauce kitties (WROOOONG SOOOO SOOOO WRONG).

Japan joined in because he loves kitties too.

"HEY I WANNA KITTY TOO!" Sealand yelled.

"Talk to the hand cuz the wrist is pissed" Poland said.

"Um excuse me.. I STILL HAVE TO PEETINKLE!" Marik screamed.

So Iggy gave him a bucket to peetinkle in in the closet.

Sealand pouted because had no kitty.

Then princess party pooper ran away cuz he was mad that he STILL didn't know how to dougie.

No one really cared.

"I CAN'T PEETINKLE IN A BUCKET!" Marik shouted. "IT'S SO WRONG!"

then bakura shouted "Just think of the nile river!"

"BUT IF I DO I MIGHT GET PEETINKLE ALL OVER THE FLOOR! YOU KNOW BECAUSE THE NILE RIVER HAS TWISTS AND BENDS AND STUFF!" Marik yelled.

"NO ONE'S PEETINKLING ON MY FLOOR!" Shouted a young girl.

"WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU?" Everyone shouted.

Then she turned into a butterfly and did a dance, and ate popcorn, before she flew away.

America put his hand to his forehead "Holy crap that stuff must be stronger than I though."

"No, I think we all saw that." Said Japan.

"AAAAAAARG the pain in my bladder! THE PAAIIN!" Marik yelled. "OMG just pee already!" Switzerland screamed.

"O yeah? Make me!" Marik replied.

Everyone then started pouring water bottles on Marik and making water noises.

Then Marik's bladder exploded.

The End.


End file.
